A “wheelie” is a maneuver or action in which acceleration or braking causes a wheeled vehicle to rotate about either the rear or front drive axle to lift the axle and wheel (or wheels) at the other end of the vehicle, above the ground. Motorized vehicles rely upon throttle and brake control to control the extent and duration of a wheelie. Vehicles can travel for some distance in a wheelie position and, in extreme cases, also be made to flip over if the wheelie is executed with too much engine or braking power, or too little control.
A “wheelie bar” is typically used at the rear of a vehicle to limit the amount of rotation about the rear axle and prevent the vehicle from flipping over. A wheelie bar can also be used to limit the amount of rotation about the front axle and prevent the vehicle from flipping over in a forward direction. Generally, a wheelie bar is designed to place a bearing element at a certain distance above a surface underlying a vehicle at rest, and limits the possible rotation of the vehicle, depending on the height of the bearing element above the surface underlying the vehicle. Unfortunately, conventional wheelie bars generally require tools and separate mechanical fasteners to install or remove the wheelie bar, and to adjust the position of adjustable wheelie bars.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wheelie bar that can be more easily installed and removed.